quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
Justin Brown
"I barely know you! I've only been helping you out recently since the board meeting." -Justin Brown Justin Brown is the former chief of the Knapford Police Department and current second-in-command of Professor's Gang. 'History' Sometime before the events of the third season, Justin Brown fought in a war alongside Gunner and many other soldiers. Justin is the only known survivor. At some point after this, Justin Brown befriended the Professor, and went undercover as a police officer, dubbed Officer Brown, to cause chaos on Sodor. 'Season 3 ' 'Man in the Shadows' Justin Brown was seen at Ffarquhar Station where he boarded Thomas' train and traveled to Knapford Station. It is unknown why he did this. That night in his assassin garb, Justin broke into the yards near Tidmouth Station. Using a grapple knife, he broke into Ffarquhar Sheds and stole Toby while the other engines slept. 'Maiden Voyage' Brown attended a meeting regarding the assassin where footage of him was shown stealing Toby. Brown offered to track the assassin down. Later, he set out with Thomas and searched for clues at Brendam Docks. When 089 became a runaway a bit later, Brown used an airboat to pick up Sir Stephen Topham Hatt and chase down the runaway train. Brown then surveyed the damage. That night in his assassin garb, Justin met his partner, a man dubbed the Professor. They came to collect supplies at the docks. Justin told him that their boss was looking for 089. 'Stress' Brown attended a meeting at Knapford Station where Sir Stephen Topham Hatt adressed his engines regarding the assassin. Following the meeting, Brown mentioned that he lost his wife, but also that he arranged for BoCo to take him and Stephen to the Arlesburgh Pub. At the pub, Brown and Stephen bonded over how the assassin made their lives harder and Brown eventually convinced Stephen to have a snakebite. A drunk brown struggled to continue the conversation. Later that day in his assassin garb, Brown spied on the Sodor Construction Company as they planned to build a warehouse at the Sodor China Clay Pits. 'Attack of the Assassin' In his assassin garb, Brown attacked the construction site at the Clay Pits. Using a rocket launcher, he completely destroyed the site. Most of the victims managed to escape, but Jack's engine stalled and he was destroyed along with Byron, who tried to save him. Later that evening, the assassin arrived at the Killdane Scrap and Ironworks on Toby with a truck of weapons and a brakevan full of people. The assassin informs Toby that he'll blow him to bits if he tells anyone he's being forced to work for him. The Professor emerges from the brakevan and introduces his team to the assassin: Professor's Gang. After the assassin wipes out some workers, he also explains that he noticed a rare mineral in the clay pits that will help the gang construct a "doomsday device". Oil will power this device and according to the Professor, Sailor John owns an oil rig outside of Brendam. [[Down by the Docks|'Down by the Docks']] General Phoenix Brown interrupts the meeting and fires a rocket launcher at Justin. The latter manages to escape with his gang though. At Knapford Harbour, Justin Brown in assassin garb assassinates a rather perverted workman and makes a run for it. Abraham Cody, his right hand police officer, pursued him, not knowing that Brown was in fact the assassin. Brown fired his last bullet at Harold the helicopter, whom Cody was in. He jumped out and watched as Brown stole Max the dump truck. Cody reluctantly hopped in his twin Monty and gave chase. [[Chase and Point|'Chase and Point']] Personal Game The Ones Who Know The Road to Sodor Season 4 A Tale of Two Trains After washing ashore on Tankopia, Justin Brown and Boomer climbed to the top of a sandy dune on Mahrington Beach. Boomer reflected on their past together and felt terrible, but Brown asked what he meant. Boomer lashed out at him and Brown mentioned multi-personality disorder. Boomer asked Brown if he wanted to join him in striving for a future of greatness, but Brown just shot him in the head and slowly walked away as his corpse rolled into a pit, claiming that he had very clear motivations. 'Persona' Coming soon 'Appearances' 'Coming soon 'Trivia *Justin wears an old army helmet instead of a police hat. This hinted at General Phoenix Brown being related to him and his past in the army. 'Voice Actor' *Nick TF89 Category:Sodor Category:Pages that need editing Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Police Category:Soldiers Category:Professor's Gang Category:Antagonists